Joyeux Noël
by milo-g
Summary: ―Mon cher, quiero ser la primera persona que beses en Navidad ―Sycamore la miró a los ojos./―Augustine, esa frase suena mejor en Año Nuevo ―Diantha rio suavemente./―No te preocupes, podemos repetirlo la semana que viene./Para Belle, ¡Feliz Navidad!


¡Feliz Navidad!

Fic del Santa Secreto del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak~

Este fic es para Belle, mi _Santa Secreta_ (? He de decir que Diantha no es personaje con la que estoy muy familiarizada... Pero hice mi esfuerzo y espero que no haya sido en vano XD Por ende, Belle, que le disfrutes :3

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Satoshi Tajiri. Si fueran míos, sería un _todos con todos._

Advertencias: Creo que hay un poquito de OoC. Disculpen uvu.

Disfruten.

* * *

Entró en el salón y él se acercó a recibirla.

― _Bonjour_ , Diantha.

― _Bonjour_ , Augustine ―sonrió ella contestando el saludo y agregó: ―, feliz Noche Buena.

― _Merci,_ igualmente.

Sycamore le quitó el abrigo y lo colgó del perchero al lado de la puerta de calle. Diantha se acomodó un poco la ropa y ambos caminaron al living de la casa.

― ¿Llego tarde? ―Preguntó Diantha al ver que no había nadie allí.

―No tanto ―Augustine le restó importancia ―, están todos en el comedor.

Al entrar en la estancia, se encontró con Lysandre y Malva charlando animadamente. Ambos detuvieron su conversación al verla entrar y se levantaron para saludarla.

―Buenas noches ―ambos dijeron.

―Feliz Noche Buena ―ellos asintieron ―. Creí que habías invitado a más personas, Augustine.

―Pues resulta, mi querida Diantha, que nosotros somos las únicas personas en Kalos que pasaran Navidad solos así que…

―Henos aquí ―finalizó Malva, sentándose en su lugar.

La mesa estaba completamente servida, lo único que faltaba era la última invitada, Diantha. El comedor estaba decorado con temas navideños. Sycamore, anfitrión de la pequeña fiesta de Navidad, estaba vestido con ropa formal, exceptuando el sweater con la cara de un stantler en él. Por otro lado, Lysandre, Malva y Diantha vestían formales, con ropa normal.

Los cuatro estaban sentados en la mesa, Lysandre y Malva de un lado, Sycamore y Diantha del otro.

―Como ya estamos todos, creo que podemos comenzar…

―Me gustaría ―interrumpió Lysandre ― proponer un brindis. Por nosotros cuatro…

― ¿Los más solitarios de Kalos? ―Dijo Malva, con tono aburrido y evidentes ganas de empezar a cenar.

―No ―el pelirrojo frunció el ceño ―, por nosotros, que espero que sea la última vez que los vea en el año.

―Que palabras tan… inspiradoras, Lysandre ―dijo Diantha, contrariada por la sonrisa del otro.

―Pues, discúlpame, _Fleur-de-Lis,_ no sabía que era tal sacrificio venir a comer mi comida gratis ―Sycamore frunció el ceño.

―Ni que fuera tan buena ―replicó Malva antes de probar un bocado.

―Augustine, la dama ha hablado ―argumentó victorioso Lysandre.

―Me retracto ―contradijo Malva rápidamente ―, no sé si fue el no comer en todo el día, o qué, pero… Augustine, no tenía idea de que tus manos pudieran… ―No finalizó su oración, ya que se metió otro bocado de comida, deleitándose del sabor.

―Parece, _Fleur_ , que la dama ha hablado _de nouveau._

―Muchachos, ya están grandes como para pelear así ―intervino Diantha.

Ninguno contestó y se limitaron a comer. Luego de unos minutos, la cena se vio envuelta de una conversación amena, en la que ambos adultos intervenían como si nada. Lo cual más le hacía pensar a Diantha que lo que había en la relación de Augustine y Lysandre eran puras riñas de la infancia, envueltas en una amistad fraternal. Por otro lado, Malva… Parecía que ella venía por la comida gratis. Y Diantha…

…

Luego de cenar y de que pasara medianoche, los cuatro adultos habían compartido un postre traído por Diantha. Luego de eso, Lysandre y Malva se habían ido, alegando que ya era tarde.

―Déjame que te ayudo, Augustine ―dijo Diantha quitándole unas copas de las manos a Sycamore.

―No hace falta que te molestes, _mon cher._

―Insisto ―contestó mientras se remangaba la camisa para lavar los platos.

En menos de media hora habían logrado poner toda la casa en orden. Ambos se habían sentado en el sofá de la sala de casa de Sycamore. La radio sonaba tenue desde la cocina con algunos villancicos pocos conocidos.

― ¿Y cómo estuvo la cena? ―Preguntó Sycamore suavemente.

―Deliciosa ―contestó apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él.

― ¿Sabes? ―Sycamore pasó su brazos sobre los hombros de Diantha, abrazándola ―, no pude decirlo más temprano, pero, _vous êtes plus belle que le soleil._

Diantha se sonrojó apenas y sonrió.

―Creo que la copa de champagne te hizo efecto.

―Pero es la verdad, _mon cher_ ―Sycamore sonrió galán y besó su mejilla ―. ¿Te he mentido alguna vez, Diantha?

―Por supuesto que no, _mignon_ ―suspiró Diantha en sus labios antes de besarlo.

Ella tenía una mano sobre su mejilla mientras él seguía abrazándola por los hombros. El beso no llegaba a ser tal, solo un roce de los labios de ella con la comisura de él por la incómoda posición.

― _Mon cher_ , quiero ser la primera persona que beses en Navidad ―Sycamore la miró a los ojos.

―Augustine, esa frase suena mejor en Año Nuevo ―Diantha rio suavemente.

―No te preocupes, podemos repetirlo la semana que viene.

Ella se sentó en el borde del sillón y se giró para abrazarlo por los hombros. Sycamore la abrazó, llevándola hacia sí mismo, sentada en sus piernas y comenzó a besarla. Los labios, las mejillas, la nariz, el cuello, los hombros.

―Te amo ―suspiró él luego de dejar un beso en su clavícula.

―Yo también te amo ―devolvió Diantha mientras él le acariciaba la espalda ―, y mucho, Augustine Sycamore.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado! Si es así, pueden decírmelo con un review.

No se olviden que en los primeros días de enero ya va a estar disponible el nuevo reto del foro, no se lo pierdan uvu

Smell ya~

* * *

 **A favor de reviews sin discriminar; si me decís qué está mal, lo puedo mejorar.**


End file.
